Talk:Mursaat Tower (effect)
Is this casted by the seal/tower or does the effect simply exist while the seal is alive? The question is trying to distinguish a "monster skill" vs a "environmental effect". -PanSola 01:48, 4 January 2006 (UTC) :It simply exists while the seal is alive. Once the seal is killed, the effect ends. ---- I find the note rather objectionable. The seals have massive, I repeat, massive natural regen. Sending a flimsy pet (no offense, Cuddles) at it might kill it, but in eons. So, sacrificing efficiency just to save energy is odd, because energy is supposed to help efficiecy. --Karlos 11:20, 16 March 2006 (CST) :Karlos, if you haven't tried it don't knock it. The fastest I've ever seen a tower go down was when Jenosavel and I were doing a pet run, each using a beastmaster build with 12 marksmanship, 9 expertise and 15 beastmastery, with only the henchmen along. The combined assault of two bows/two pets at that level, fueled by beastmastery skills was the most effortless kill of a tower I've experienced. Pets most certainly work against towers. --Epinephrine 03:46, 18 March 2006 (CST) :Seconded, I did abaddon's mouth as a beastmaster with similar attributes, worked GREAT — Skuld 07:01, 18 March 2006 (CST) ::Correct me if I'm wrong but there aren't any mursaat towers in Abaddon's mouth. Only RoF and Perdition rock. You must be confused with ether seals and mursaat tower ether seals --Blue.rellik 05:30, 24 July 2007 (CDT) :::Yeh, ring of fire. — Skuld 06:40, 24 July 2007 (CDT) "Skill" vs "Spell" This page is Mursaat Tower (Skill), but the in-game description says this is a Spell. Now, I know that by definition, everything is a Skill, but a Skill is not necessarily a spell. So shouldn't this page be moved to "Mursaat Tower (Spell)"? (T/ ) 20:54, 10 December 2007 (UTC) :I think it should be changed to (Effect). Lots of effects are identified as some sort of skill in-game - Eternal Suffering and the other effects in the Dasha mission are called "Hex Spells", there's something that's a Signet... I can't think of any others right now. XD In any case, you never see the Ether Seal cast this, so there's really no evidence supporting the Skill classification. —Dr Ishmael 23:44, 7 May 2008 (UTC) Energy Degeneration Mursaat Tower is an environmental effect that is generated by a powered up Mursaat Tower. Once every 12 seconds, this spell will: *''Remove all Enchantments Deal 20 damage to players It will always (while the tower is active)'' *''Drain 2 Energy per second, Causes -1 energy degeneration''. The mechanics of this effect come in two components: The energy drain of 2 per second takes place all the time, while the enchantment removal, energy degeneration and 20 damage take place with a sound similar to Chain Lightning coupled with the appearance of the effect's icon on the Effects Monitor. The duration of that icon is limited and it will disappear after a while and with it, the three effects, while the -2 energy loss will continue. The tower is able to put it back on shortly after however. I may be missing something here, but in the top half, it appears to say that the -1 energy degeneration is always active, while, further down the page, the second half visibly contradicts that. -->Suicidal Tendencie 12:17, 8 March 2009 (UTC)